Not The Only One
by bella235
Summary: Based on the song with the same name by Sam Smith . It's my very first one shot and also there could be grammar mistakes . HaoxYoh , RenXHoro and HaoxRen . It's actually pretty good , if know the song then you already know what this one shot is about . Enjoy ! . Hao keeps leaving during the night and Yoh's worried .


_**You and me we made a vow **_

_**For better or for worse **_

_**I can't believe you let me down **_

_**But the proof is in the way it hurts **_

It was a cold autumn night . The rain was heavily falling from the sky , thunders and lightnings could be seen and heard very well , but it was so late in the night that no one actually heard them . Everybody was being too busy sleeping at this hour ... 3:21 a.m. ... only one person is awake , he listens to the noise of the thunder as he's crying his eyes out , his back is facing the window , his arms clutching hard the pillow to his chest as he cried . It is the third night in a row when he leaves again ... and our boy here , just couldn't take it anymore . He started crying after midnight passed when he was finally sure that his lover isn't coming back for this night either ... and now , he's still crying and sobbing hard as the sound of the thunders increases along with his sobs .

_**For months on end I've had my doubts **_

_**Denying every tear **_

_**I wish this would be over now **_

_**But I know that I still need you here **_

His suspicions awoke one month ago . Hao kept coming home very late , yes home , their home , they moved in together for six months already , they would have done it sooner , but they were struggling with money from day to day . They were school mates in middle school and high school and this is how they met , a spark between them formed instantly . They've been dating for three years and engaged for one . They were supposed to live happily ever after , they were supposed to plan their wedding , they were even thinking about adopting a child ! Seems like Yoh will never get to live through these things with Hao by his side .

_**You say I'm crazy **_

_**Cause you don't think I know what you've done **_

_**But when you call me baby **_

_**I know I'm not the only one **_

Hao kept claiming that he had classes until late in the night and Yoh believed him at that time ... until one day when Yoh went to Hao's College to get something for him , he thought it wouldn't hurt to ask the Principal about his lover's classes when will they stop being so many and so long . His eyes widened in shock when the Principal told him that such thing never happened , the program began and ended at the same hour as always , not a minute earlier or later . Which meant that Hao ... lied to him ! Why would Hao lie to him ? That night he asked Hao , when he returned of course , for how long will his program be like that . Hao smiled at him and kissed his cheek lovingly wrapping his arms around the younger's waist (Yoh is two years younger than Hao , strangely they share the same birth date) and told him that it will end soon .

**_You've been so unavailable _**

**_Now sadly I know why _**

**_Your heart is unobtainable _**

**_Even though you don't share mine _**

Eventually he stopped coming home late , but the very next weekend he was gone most of the day . Yoh was really worried about his lover , every time he asked , Hao just nuzzled their noses together and told him nothing is wrong . Yoh believed him at that time . And he was very happy when he saw that Hao was slowly coming back to his old self , he had began taking Yoh out in the city for dinners , or they were walking in the park holding hands like a normal straight couple or when they were staying home , they were cuddling together , keeping each other warmth and watching a movie . It felt so good .

_**You say I'm crazy **_

_**Cause you don't think I know what you've done **_

_**But when you call me baby **_

_**I know I'm not the only one **_

Yoh was mostly at home , since he moved in with Hao , he couldn't go back to school , it was too far from their apartment . So he was taking his classes online , this being his final year of high school , he was planning to go to the same College as Hao ... that if he passes his exams of course . You see , he's the lazy and carefree type of person , only important things made him worry , luckily those worries were coming rarely . Hao wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck before he started to suck on it .

"Hao , I'm trying to study " Yoh moaned trying to push away the older one

"I'll help you study in the morning and then we can spend some more time together " Hao replied not stopping his administrations

"You will only distract me " Yoh moaned even louder when Hao planted small bites on his neck "And then I will never pass "

"Come on baby , I promise I won't do anything to disturb you ... too much , I just need you right now " the younger one sighed as he turned to his lover with a smile and they ended up in their bedroom for the rest of the day . The next day they didn't study together as they said , they were still in the bedroom . And the next day too . The day after that , Hao said he had some business to take care of , it was the first night he didn't come home . It was the first night Yoh had slept alone since they moved in together . And that hurt ... a lot .

_**I have loved you for many years **_

_**Maybe I am just not enough **_

_**You've made me realize my deepest fear **_

_**By lying and tearing us up **_

Yoh could say he fell in love with Hao , the very first time he had seen him during a break at school . Love at first sight eh ? It was Friday night and he was going out with his friends . Hao couldn't come , he said he went over to one of his friend's house talking about a possible job , since they were struggling with money . Anyway his friends were Manta a very short man very serious little dude , HoroHoro a blue haired Ainu guy really funny and stupid in the same time , Ryu a very tall and thin guy not so serious and also very funny , Chocolove the one who made the worst jokes ever , and there was supposed to be a Tao Ren too , but he couldn't come for some certain reason . He didn't even bother to tell what was he doing or where he was going , not even to his boyfriend , HoroHoro .

"Guys ... " HoroHoro said looking at the ground with sad eyes "I think Ren's cheating on me "

"What ? Why would you think something like that ? " Manta cried

"Ren has been leaving for the past month a lot , his sister told me some nights he doesn't bother to come home , we rarely get to spend some time together and when I ask him , he says I'm crazy . I just ... I'm really worried about his late behavior , he has changed a lot in a very short time ... I really think he's cheating on me , there would be no other reason " HoroHoro has never been this serious in his life , everybody knew him as the one who always found something to cling on when there was no hope ... now he looks hopeless .

"Calm down my friend " Ryu soothed him "Maybe he's preparing something special for you "

"Yeah " Chocolove agreed "No need to get angry like a tomato , got it ? Angry means red and tomatoes are red ? Come on guys , wasn't it a funny joke ? "

Complete silence . Yoh didn't say anything , shocked to hear those things . Ren was doing the same as Hao ... yes even if it doesn't seem so , Yoh is a very intelligent person , he just likes to play the idiot because it brings smiles on people's faces , putting the two together , and the fact that they were lovers in the past too , before Yoh met Hao . It couldn't be ... it couldn't be right ? This time he must be wrong ! It can't be ... no .

**_You say I'm crazy _**

**_Cause you don't think I know what you've done _**

**_But when you call me baby _**

**_I know I'm not the only one _**

His suspicions were confirmed when Hao left again , telling Yoh he will be back soon . Yoh decided he had enough of Hao leaving him and waited for a few minutes , then he started to follow . He was hiding in the crowd , his eyes never leaving the one he was going after . Hao kept walking unaware of anybody who would follow him , but he looked occasionally over his shoulder just to be sure . Of course when Yoh would notice that , he would hide himself where he could . Hao finally reached his destination which was the park and there was a person waiting for him ... his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Ren wearing his usual smirk , Hao smirked too and they embraced each other before locking lips in a kiss . After Yoh saw that , he went directly home ... it was the first night in his life when he cried himself to sleep .

_**You say I'm crazy **_

_**Cause you don't think I know what you've done **_

_**But when you call me baby **_

_**I know I'm not the only one **_

"Where are you going ? " Yoh asked trying to act as normal as possible the next night when Hao was leaving . Hao turned to him and smiled , Yoh would've believed it was a sincere smile if he didn't know what's going on . Now it looked more like a pitiful smile .

"I'm sorry babe , but something came up and I really need to go " Hao pressed his lips against his into a loving kiss which Yoh didn't respond , the older one thought it was because he was upset with him for leaving again . "I promise I will make it up to you when I return " he whispered seductively as he kissed his lover again and left . Even if Hao couldn't see , Yoh had a broken smile on his face , he kept that broken smile while he went to their room where he couldn't resist anymore , he collapsed on the bed and started crying hard .

_**I know I'm not the only one **_

_**I know I'm not the only one **_

_**And I know and I know and I know and I know **_

His right hand clutched his heart through his shirt as he curled himself into a ball tears fall freely down , his heart was broken into a thousand pieces by one simple person

"It hurts so much " Yoh sobbed out loud even if no one could hear him "Because I love you so much " he cried his eyes out and realized that now knowing every piece of this chess game , he had to make the final move . His mind was telling him something and his heart was telling him a total different thing . He clutched his heart even harder , if he could , he would rip it from his chest to stop the pain that he felt inside . With one final hour of crying his heart out , he got up and sat on the edge of the bed , he had finally made a decision .

In that night Hao wanted to surprise Yoh and actually came home earlier than any other night before ... , but he was the one surprised when he called for Yoh and Yoh wasn't here , he searched for Yoh in the kitchen , in the living room ... maybe he was taking a shower or something ? ... no the bathroom is empty . He finally went to the bedroom they shared and was completely shocked to see Yoh's things that were usually spread around everywhere in the room ... gone . He opened the wardrobe which was the closest object to him and his eyes widened at the sight of his clothes only , Yoh's clothes weren't there either ... then his eyes found a small note on the desk beside the bed . It was clearly Yoh's hand writing , the paper was wet so Yoh was probably crying when he wrote that , with a shaky hand , Hao took the note and read it .

_**I know I'm not the only one**_


End file.
